


Not-So-Silent Night

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Blurb, Cute, F/M, Fluff, not-so-silent night, requesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can't help but notice that you happen to snore in your sleep and teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Silent Night

“Ah.” Levi sighed quietly as he snuggled up behind you. After a long night of pointless paperwork, he was more than ready to cuddle up beside you and drift off to sleep. 

However, as he placed his arm over your waist and molded his frame around you, he heard a faint noise. 

“Hmm? You say something, babe?” Awaiting your response, he listened carefully as you inhaled, snoring quietly as you did so. 

A smile crept on to his lips as he chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head before placing his lips to your temple gently. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but listen to the quiet sound of your snoring as he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

…

“Mm, I’m still so tired.” You threw you arms up over you head as you sat up, yawning loudly.

“Tch, you’re tired? At least I didn’t keep you up with my snoring, brat.” His lips turned up in a smirk as he leaned over tom place a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“What?” Mortified, you hoped desperately that you had heard him wrong. 

“You heard me. You snore. It’s over. I know now and I don’t know if I can get past it. This might be it for us.”

You smacked his chest playfully as his lips cracked into a smile. 

“You’re not funny.” A pout upon your lips, you stood up and began to walk away, but his strong hands were around your waist before you could step away and you were quickly pulled back into his lap. 

“I’m only kidding. I think it’s sort of cute.” He pressed his lips to your cheek as he held you tight in his arms and you folded your arms over his in response. 

“You’re a jerk.” Smiling now, you leaned your head back to rest it in the crook of his neck as he smoothed your hair. 

“And you snore. I guess we’re even.” With a playful wink, he lifted your chin and pressed his lips to yours once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
